Hammer (weapon type)
Hammers are a recurring type of weapon in the series. It is usually a strong close-range weapon, used by melee Jobs, usually the Viking or the Berserker. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The White Mage and the Warrior can equip hammers. List of Hammers: *Hammer *Mythril Hammer *Thor's Hammer *War Hammer (Soul of Chaos) Final Fantasy III The Viking is the only Job that may equip hammers, other than the Onion Knight. List of Hammers: *Hammer *Dragon Hammer *Triton Hammer *Platinum Hammer *Blessed Hammer *Mighty Hammer (DS) Final Fantasy IV Cid's weapon of choice is the Hammer. List of Hammers: *Wooden Hammer *Mythril Hammer *Gaia Hammer *Thor's Hammer *Fiery Hammer Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of Hammers: *Wooden Hammer *Mythril Hammer *Sledgehammer *Gaia Hammer *Thor Hammer The Flare Sledgehammer is in the game, but cannot be accessed without a cheat code. It raises several stats such as Accuracy, Intelligence, and Magic Evasion. Final Fantasy V Berserkers are the only Job that can wield hammers, other than the Freelancer. List of Hammers: *Mythril Hammer *War Hammer *Earth Hammer *Thor's Hammer Final Fantasy VII Only one hammer appears at any time in the game through Cait Sith's Slots Toy Box Limit Break ability. The Hammer is dropped on the enemy for medium damage in terms of the Toy Box Limit Break at 3.5 times normal damage. Final Fantasy IX During the first part of the game, a hammer is briefly used by Cinna, aptly named Hammer, which he is very attached to. The Hammer can later be obtained by the player from Queen Stella by collecting all 13 Stellazzio coins. Cinna's Hammer is possibly the weakest weapon in the game, dealing the least amount of damage during the short time it is used. It can be used to synth the strongest body armor in the game: the Tin Armor (or to split a completed Pumice back into two Pumice Pieces). There being only one, if left in the player's inventory, it triggers an extra scene in the game's ending. Final Fantasy XI Hammers are the most damaging type of Club weapon, but can only be wielded by White Mages. Notable Hammers: *Deae Gratia *Mjollnir *Werebuster *Morgenstern *Ramuh's Mace *Zonure *Templar Mace *Yigit Bulawa *Purgatory Mace *Mighty Cudgel Final Fantasy XII Hammers can be equipped by any character as long as they have acquired the necessary license. Hammers deal very unstable damage. In the ''International Zodiac Job System, hammers, together with axes, are Breaker's primary weapon. List of Hammers: *Iron Hammer *War Hammer *Sledgehammer *Morning Star *Scorpion Tail *Scorpion Tail F (International only) ''Final Fantasy Tactics Hammers are called Flails in ''Final Fantasy Tactics and the War of the Lions remake, and can be equipped by Ninja and Squire Jobs. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Green Mage and the Viking Jobs use hammers. List of Hammers: *Iron Hammer *War Hammer *Sledgehammer *Mjolnir Final Fantasy Legend III Hammers appears as a type of weapon. List of Hammers: *Battle *Petrify Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The ones from the Yuke tribe use hammers as their weapons. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Lilties use mallets as their weapons. List of Mallets: *Wooden Hammer *Oak Mallet *Toy Hammer *Iron Ladle *Steel Ladle *Lovely Spoon *Iron Mace *Chilled Ladle *Thunder Mace *Magical Hammer *Angel's Spoon *Silver Ladle *Mythril Ladle *Dark Spoon *Eden's Spoon *Hell's Spoon *Meteor Mace *Sun Mace *Jester's Spoon *Silver Mace *Yew Hammer *Golden Mace *Crystal Ladle *Rune Spoon *Longinus's Spoon *Surprise Hammer *Demon's Spoon *King's Spoon *Apocaladle *Ladle of Ladles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' Lilties use mallets as one of their two choices of weapons.